ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Yina
No! Not what I meant at all! What I mean is, don't just rewind time everytime something doesn't go her way... I'm sorry. Please don't leave. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:23, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Spotlight! Wish me luck! I am sending the application now... Hopefully our hard work will be rewarded NightBird (talk) God Bless 23:52, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Watcha I think Wachamalit left.... NightBird (talk) God Bless 22:35, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm fine... At that gives the slight impression that you would leave if you could do something else on the computer... >> ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:43, April 9, 2010 (UTC) RIght. Anyway, I'm sorry for acting like a dick when we finished the RP. To be completely honest, I like Sister Animal more than I like Dove, and was kinda upset when everything went back to normal... Besides, if nothing's changed, then what was the point of the RP? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:52, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ... It didn't? Didn't it end with Dove returning everything to normal? And I fixed your userpage. By the way, congratulations, you made me laugh. It's quite an accomplishment. ^^ ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:57, April 9, 2010 (UTC) It is when I'm depressed. -___-U But my problem is that I never want them to end. Eh, well, it's your move now. Hey, why not switch to a bigger picture of Hilaua? I have one... if you want to.. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 00:31, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Macy. I seem to end up liking all your characters. o^_^o ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:01, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Why would you yell at me for? TT~TT It's bad for me to like someone? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:05, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh, sorry. I changed it. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:14, April 12, 2010 (UTC) The face I made. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:14, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Macy Because I like Witches more than Ninjas, and I think she looks cuter. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:18, April 12, 2010 (UTC) What!? I'm a boy! I think like a boy! ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:25, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Sorry if I creeped you out.. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:29, April 12, 2010 (UTC) But... She is super cute~! ;D ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:38, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ^_^ Hehe! Thanky for trying to put up a pic for me. I'd put a picture of something you like, like...a husky maybe...but I'm too lazy right now to go and find one XD Slider 789 02:39, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Thou art dead. So....? How are you? Any ideas on what to do next, if you'd like to do anything. We could stop. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:11, April 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm fine. Whatever that is, anyway. I woudln't necessary call it good, but it's not bad, either... Complicated. Anyways~, I noticed! Looks very nice! I'm trying to find a different picture for my Infobox, too... And for the upper thing, but that can wait until they take me off the "Featured User" thing. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:19, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Are you planning to do RP's with anyone else? . . ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:56, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh... You should. Unless you wanna do another with me~? But that's only if you want to. Anyway, I saw. I keep an eye on the edits. I like her ^^ but you already know that. It might be a good idea to include a list of spells she uses or something. But that's just an idea. - -U ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:08, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Yay! What is it!? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:14, April 15, 2010 (UTC) You don't have to put "..." if you think I'm going to say no. I'll do it with you. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:18, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Not at all~. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:22, April 15, 2010 (UTC) There... I hate making the first move... > ~> ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:31, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Awesome face... Is what it is called, and that was already there... I'm looking for something to replace Trainer Red from pokemon, in my infobox. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 20:16, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I don't know, I don't decide it. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 20:22, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh, right, sorry. I get a little burnt out after going to school... Anyway! You and I edit here more than anyone else, so I can't see a reason for you not to be. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 20:27, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes... But no, sorry. First of all, my hair is blonde. If anything, Matt's picture looks almost exactly like I do. Otherwise, I'm looking for something awesome. And I'm very picky when it comes to awesome. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 20:33, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I drew a map. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 20:37, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I drew a map of the places this kid goes in this book, for my independent reading project, and it was so awesome, my English teacher waved the project and gave me until the end of the year to ink it, put in notes telling the reader what each place was, and it's importance in the story, then color it. 8D ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 20:49, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh, you mean your crush~? -Giggle- Agh, I'm not gonna tease you. All about you? What do you mean? (Found a picture~) ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 20:56, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh... Well at least your girlfriend didn't dump you after a month because she never liked you in the first place. @_@ Don't do that to a guy. Ever. Or I'll find you... And slap you. Anyway, you can see it when I upload it. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 21:01, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I sit next to her too.. And all her new friends hate me. - - ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 21:03, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I don't know. How old are you...? Eleven? Wait until your about thirteen or fourteen, and if you still like him, ask him out. Why should guys always have to do it...? It's annoying... And embarassing! I don't think I should be giving you advice, though. Uh... You see the picture? It's in the box. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 21:13, April 16, 2010 (UTC) But it's so AWESOME. It's from my favorite manga! ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 21:13, April 16, 2010 (UTC) The Lucifer and Biscut Hammer. I'm gonna make a character after someone from there, too... ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 21:15, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Liar No one has. >o< ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 21:20, April 16, 2010 (UTC) xD Yeah, well, I have a question. Wasn't Dove getting money from... Simma's parents? For her to stay there? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 21:26, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay! Magical Mary. That's gonna be her name. And she will be awesome. And pretty~ ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 21:31, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Grenades~! Did you see them~? I'm so happy~~! ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 21:35, April 16, 2010 (UTC) On the new picture for my userpage. :D ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 21:41, April 16, 2010 (UTC) You don't know what grenades look like? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 21:47, April 16, 2010 (UTC) There are others, too~! I was thinking of using these really small pudgey ones, but then I was like "NAH, NADES R BETTAH." ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 21:50, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Am I annoying you...? ; ^; I'm sorry... I'll stop.. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 21:56, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ..... What? I can't derive anything from ".........." ....... ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:01, April 16, 2010 (UTC) |:[ ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:04, April 16, 2010 (UTC) >:[ ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:08, April 16, 2010 (UTC) -Cries to self- ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:13, April 16, 2010 (UTC) -Hesitates, then pokes Penguin. Smiles.- Made Mary~ ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:19, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Is that something I should beat you up over or should I consider it a compliment? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:22, April 16, 2010 (UTC) That was a joke... You said the same thing to me about Macy, 'member? >> ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:26, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Uhm... Poke the Penguin? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:31, April 16, 2010 (UTC) -Matthew catches all the pieces and puts Janis back together-. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:36, April 16, 2010 (UTC) -Matthew slaps Janis and runs away, laughing maniacally- ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:38, April 16, 2010 (UTC) -Matthew draws a rift in space and time with his mechanical pencil, and Janis falls through with all of her ice cream- ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:44, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. That's my special weapon. Why? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:48, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay then! I'll change it! -Morphs into thing in picture and pulls out grenades- ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:54, April 16, 2010 (UTC) -Matthew creates own world inside of black hole- >< Mine nowz. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:58, April 16, 2010 (UTC) -Takes Husky in his world, throws off builing. Laughs evilly.- ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:02, April 16, 2010 (UTC) -Matthew makes more and proceeds to hurl them in random directions off his building- ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:07, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay, okay! -Slightly freaked out- ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:10, April 16, 2010 (UTC) -Sigh-... There's nothing wrong with drinking hot co-co in the summer... ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:13, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I eat icecream in the winter. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:18, April 16, 2010 (UTC) What kind? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:25, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay and okeh. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:30, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ANTIDISASTABLISHMENTTARIANISM!!! UNITED STATES ARMED FORCES!!!! ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:35, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Bye. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:39, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:46, April 16, 2010 (UTC) nom teh muffin~ tank joo veri muchlee fer teh muffen an da pengeenz "Arigato Gozaimasu~" (as the Japanese might say...IDK...I only know some words, but not how to put them together D:) Muffins are seriously my favorite food ever. I dunn care if teh cupcapes ar pretier D:< I love them because ''they're ugly ~ ♥ LOL Slider 789 05:31, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi Yina! How're you? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:06, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Koo-koo-ka-chew, Ms.Robinson. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:17, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Chuck Norris drives an icecream truck.... COVERED IN HUMAN SKULLS. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:23, April 19, 2010 (UTC) I ran out of things to say... ^^; Chuck Norris fought himself and won. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:31, April 19, 2010 (UTC) I'd be a little disapointed, but I won't force you to do it with me. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:26, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Shudder shudder I'm fine. You? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:34, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Everyone is. I detest them... Anyway~! -Slap- ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:51, April 29, 2010 (UTC) -Catches- >> ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:55, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Slider and BloodyRoses are, too. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 00:44, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Yup. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 00:47, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi Yina. Teen Titans Fan Fiction Wiki looks great -- the new skin is really dramatic! There are a couple of issues that need to be taken care of for a spotlight; *the first is that your sitenotice is 3 lines, but it needs to be no more than 2 lines for a spotlight (removing the "Important Notice!" line would fix that). *You also have some uncategorized pages; could you please categorize them? There is a list at ; I realize that some of the articles actually do have categories but some don't; could you go through and make sure they all do? *Finally I am a bit confused by your category structure; there appear to be characters in Category:Characters, Category:Fictional Characters, but others are only in Category:Articles by Watchamacalit or Category:Eos. Could you work on sorting these out so, for example, all the characters are together? I understand if you want to differentiate fan characters from the show characters but I'm not sure how you are doing that right now. In some cases I think double categorization would work. But also remember that it is possible to categorize a category. So all of the "traits" like Category:Flight/Levitation could go into one big category together, or you could put the entire Category:Eos into the Characters category if that is appropriate. This would make the wiki much easier to browse. Let me know if you have any questions about this - I'd be happy to help out - and/or when you have taken care of these issues. -- Wendy (talk) 03:20, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Mother Wikia Thanks for submiting the Spotlight request Yina, but next time tell the Wikia that you are doing it. We are a team... NightBird (talk) '''God Bless' 19:43, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Paradox Sure, that sounds good. Though, while you were gone, I've had some RPs with Matthew in them. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:07, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay! Just give me a second to look at them... ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:13, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Very good~! ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:18, May 7, 2010 (UTC) They're awesome... You're going to use all of them? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:21, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Matthew is no longer anywhere near Washington, has a new girlfriend, and an older-sister type character. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:24, May 7, 2010 (UTC) SAME THING!!!! And it's Aeryn. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:40, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Why? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:55, May 7, 2010 (UTC) -Sigh- If you're really going to leave, then leave right now. I don't intend to sit here begging you to stay. I have enough on my plate to deal with, and you've already caused me a great deal of grief the first time you "left" the wiki. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:59, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Yay! Well, why not make them yourself, instead of depending on other people to make them? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 19:03, May 8, 2010 (UTC) No.... right now he's in a Different Dimension.. Though, I could make someone else, if you would like that..? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 19:09, May 8, 2010 (UTC) New or old what? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 19:31, May 8, 2010 (UTC) A new character for Dove. >< And yes, I did. I like them a lot! Though, you could get rid of that thing on top and just put in the personality that they're kinda stupid. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 19:39, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Okay! And I will! I've just gotta find a picture.... and think of a power... O O ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 19:44, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Rolling rocks Wanna Rp? NightBird (talk) God Bless 23:24, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Let me think of a plot, and I will see the trivia right now. Also what you think of Larry being this Wikia official pet? NightBird (talk) God Bless 04:23, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Plytty What about [[Knightmare] being on a club, your character too. Things get wrong...fight! NightBird (talk) God Bless 04:30, May 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm fine... I don't want to make the character... or have the RP. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:01, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Both... and sorry. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:03, May 11, 2010 (UTC) None of your buisiness. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:06, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:13, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Ha. It's interesting, I guess. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:15, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ....? I don't know how you expected me to react. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:19, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh? You have a boyfriend? By the way, it's "Beautiful", "very", "Butterfly", not however you've been spelling it. - - ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:26, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Good for you. ^^ "Psycho"* ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:30, May 11, 2010 (UTC) You should. Unless you enjoy being illiterate and having people look at you like you're some kind of r-tard. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:34, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Like I care that a little kid is telling me to shut up. - - ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:40, May 11, 2010 (UTC) And I'm 15, putting him in eighth grade, and therefore making him a little kid. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:46, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Isn't like he can come over my house and beat me up, anyway. Wait... did he get left back or something? I stopped having spelling class around third grade. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:58, May 11, 2010 (UTC) .... Different by five years, appearently. It's still the same Department of Education.... But, anyway, what do you want to talk about? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:02, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Curious ^__^ Ummm miss Yina, can i ask you how to make the vital statistics table...^__^ WHO IS THIS??????? Yina 23:37, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Dove? What are ya doing!? Well Dove is a minor... no way she will ever be legally a stripper... Dove as a titan surely has a lot of econimical support, I mean look the T towers...always amazingly well equipped...how could she miss money? Finally, Robin would now allow it... NightBird (talk) God Bless 23:44, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Well...you need a valid reason why she is stripping... also remenber...TT is a kid show... NightBird (talk) God Bless 23:51, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Eternalis... Okay here is a possible plot Dove's boyfriend invite Doves to a date. The Date becomes a rampage of mischief, they do massive pranks on people, and even steal a bank. Dove as simply hearted as she is, thinks of it as mere fun. They have a wild night even running from the police. They go to a club to finish the date dancing, sadly Rick gets cooky with Ajax, a fight ensues. The Titans arrive help dove but... They discover her acts that night. NightBird (talk) God Bless 00:18, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Gail X252 vs Dove I think I got a name for tour RP, 'The Xtreme Catfight: Dove vs Gail X252'? Max117D 22:55, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ok You can start now. Max117D 02:14, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Sorry...... Max117D 02:44, May 22, 2010 (UTC) we'll continue tomorrow.....nite. Max117D 03:45, May 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm fine. You? Besides bored? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 17:46, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Alright... That leaves little flexibility for a response.. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 18:21, May 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm back (again) it's your move now. Max117D 22:12, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Sorry....(again) I was just doing what her Alignment says. After all, thats what bad guys and girls do,,,,Right? Max117D 15:24, May 23, 2010 (UTC) hello..... r u there??? Max117D 21:18, May 23, 2010 (UTC) uumm hiya...??? hi miss yina..it's me again...i know havent got a good start coz of the texas thing and the relationship of azriath and raven...so SORRY....-__- im sorry i hope we can change all that...^__^U...Azriath the 23rd 00:44, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Nothing Nothing is not an answer, it is nothing, and therefore, I do not acknowledge it as the answer. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:13, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ummmm no... It's just gonna be Gail and Dove fighting. I wasn't planning to bring Nancy into this. ok? Max117D 22:58, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ^__^>... thanks so much.... :'))) hello me again, it's your move now. Max117D 23:52, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ^__^>... hiya..i just wanna say or rather ask permission...all the edits i made in the past hour were only corrections...i havent gotten any permission from the creators to add my idea to some of them so sorry if i intruded....^__^>Azriath the 23rd 00:11, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey, Yina. Don't worry; I will ''personally make sure that all your administration powers, your user name, and every article you have made, shall be left intact throughout the wiki transfer. Please, Yina, if you have any more questions or concerns, do not hesitate to contact me. Thank you. Ralnon (talk) 02:24, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm so sorry. That's sad... unfortunately, everything dies eventually. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 20:16, June 9, 2010 (UTC) -Sigh- Me too. How's your boyfriend? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 00:23, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh, that's horrible. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 18:33, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Hm? Good for you. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 18:45, June 15, 2010 (UTC) .3. I used to like them when I was little, not as much anymore. I liked Bubbles the best. And Mojojojo. Because his name is fun to say. Slider 789 06:10, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Just a bit of a question... Is it possible for me to link my page on one of the index pages? Because when I try to edit it, it just gives me the summary text. Is this a strictly moderation/administration privlage? ShotgunSaint 06:22, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey Of course, Yina, I will tell you at once, when we decide to move this wiki to the other one. If you need any more favors, do not hesitate to contact me. Ralnon (talk) 17:09, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Catfight Are we gonna continue the Xtreme Catfight? Max117D 01:16, July 12, 2010 (UTC) This is the evil side RP Hi Yina. I read about your new RP and I would like to join. I would like my character to be either the Blue Spirit or Arrowette. What is your opinion on the matter? Will94|The Blue Spirit talk 08:13, July 27, 2010 (UTC) actually I moved all of my characters to MFF, so I'm not sure about an RPG with you here but we can do it here http://mff.wikia.com/wiki/Miscellaneous_Fan_Fiction_Wiki ok? Max117D 21:23, August 3, 2010 (UTC) that'll be ok. Max117D 21:30, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I think I'm gonna use Black Shadow, when are we gonna start? Max117D 21:41, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure, what do you have in mind? maybe 'Smoothie Storm' We'll go with yours. Max117D 22:00, August 3, 2010 (UTC) OK, it's your turn, start here http://mff.wikia.com/wiki/The_landing_of_the_Kinks Max117D 00:47, August 4, 2010 (UTC) RP Okay, if you want to start it and then I will get onto it as soon as I can as I am busy with school stuff. Haha, don't worry about spelling errors, your only human! If you make one I'll just fix it up and continue, no questions asked! So yeah, I will use The Blue Spirit and I think you're using Dove? Anyway there is a time difference (I'm in Australia) so that is the reason why I may not be continuing the RP for hours at a time! [[User:Will94|'''Will94]]|[[The Blue Spirit|'The Blue Spirit']] talk 06:16, August 4, 2010 (UTC) my RP I'm ready, Max117D 00:15, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey, Yina, great to see you back at the wiki! I'm not sure exactly what to do to help you, though. Maybe you could explain your problem a little more, and then I'll do everything in my power to guide and assist you. Ralnon (talk) 09:08, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Hello are you there? I'm ready for the RPG here. Max117D 22:11, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Invitation Hello, Yina! It has been some time since we last spoke; since you have expressed a desire to move to another wiki, as I myself suggested, here is the link to the wiki Max created: http://mff.wikia.com. If you for whatever reason, whether you would feel uncomfortable here or simply wish to try editing on a new wiki, you are of course at any time free to join us there. I promise to preserve your own characters and content and to persuade Max into making you an administrator there if you wish. If you have any problems or requests here, as before, do not hesitate to contact me here. Ralnon (talk) 08:31, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Certainly, you are most welcome to do so, Yina, for both Max and I would be much pleased to have you there. Not many are the users there now, but even one more user would greatly improve the wiki. Thank you, Yina, for so kindly considering this invitation, and you are of course free to continue to work here as well should you wish it. Ralnon (talk) 23:13, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Sure. But my activity my flunctuate due to certain circumstances [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 03:22, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Invitation Hey there Yina. I don't think we've actually spoken before, but I am familiar with you and your articles, and I think they're great! Anyway, back to the reason I am really here. Recently I have been writing on Doctor Who Fanon Wiki, and I am apart of what is called, The Common Series Project where the users all write seperate episodes, then compile them into a series. I quite like the idea, so I brought The Common Series Project to TTFF! And to get it started, I would like you to be apart of it! Visit these pages for a better explanation of The Common Series Project, and if you have any further questions, give me a shout! *The Common Series Project *Forum page [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|talk 09:23, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Excellent! I'd be happy for you to join! We haven't actually started yet, because we need more writers to secure the series. I am waiting on reply from Zx'honRomolus, and NightBird. And before we do start, we need to think of a story arc for the series. And just to be sure you know what a story arc is, for season 1 of Teen Titans, the story arc is Slade, season 2 is The Judas Contract (terra), season 3 is the Brotherblood story arc, and season 4 is the Terror of Trigon story. So yeah, we need to figure out a story arc before we start. [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|talk 21:39, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Canon Policy Discussion Hi Yina, Will here. I have opened a forum page to discuss changes to the canon policy, and as an administrator I would like you to join the discussion. You can find the page here. Thanks, [[User:Will94|'Will94']] (Talk - Teru) 06:34, January 20, 2011 (UTC) hello. i have read yuor this is the evil side RP and i would like to ask if i could join with my charicter Gus. This is the evil side Hello. I read yuor thing about this is the evil side and i would like to ask if i could join with my guy Gus in your story please.